


Forest Silk and Midnight Desires

by Ofhousewivesandgangsters



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofhousewivesandgangsters/pseuds/Ofhousewivesandgangsters
Summary: Beth Boland knows he watches her each night, for reasons she can't quite decipher. But it doesn’t matter. Tonight, Beth is feeling reckless and puts on a show just for him.





	1. Chapter 1

Beth Boland stood at her bedroom window, peering out into the night. She could barely make out the dark car parked across the street, but she knew he was there. Rio. She could feel him out there, his presence something between a threat and a promise. He’d started this recently, this habit of lingering in his car, right outside of her home. Knowing he was there was both thrilling and terrifying, and she felt as if he was always taking her measure. Almost as if she intrigued him and he had yet to decide what to do with her.

Before, it was simple. She provided a new way for him to launder his money and he provided her with a much needed break from the monotony of her housewife schedule. This loose bond born of a strange mix of anger and boredom very quickly morphed into something else – something full of tense muscles and heated glances. It was now a bond that she both resented and required. He frustrated her so much, but she kept coming back to him, drawn by some force completely out of her control. She hated that she felt so dependent on him. Rio had alluded many times to not having the desire to help her with any of the criminal activity they were involved in, but recently that had changed.

I’m gonna teach you.

Those midnight words, whispered in his gravelly voice while they stood in stark contrast to each other – her in her silk pajama set and he in his classic jeans and button up – had caused her heart to race and muscles deep within her to clench. Just thinking about those words and the knowledge that he was just outside now, watching her house, was having the same effect.

Unlike that night, she had decided to put on her favorite lingerie this evening, a dark forest green chemise lined with black lace, something she hadn’t worn in quite a long time. She told herself she put it on just for fun, to make herself feel sexy, but she wasn’t even able to fool herself. She wore it for him.

She didn’t know if it was the glass of bourbon she drunk with dinner, the almost year-long celibacy, or if it was merely the same force that had compelled her to leave her treasured strand of pearls swinging slightly on that rusted door knob months ago. All she knew for sure is that she was feeling reckless tonight, full of an anxious tension that made her breasts feel heavy underneath green silk.

Rio seemed to enjoy their cat and mouse game, their constant push and pull until the sexual tension became almost unbearable. Beth was over it. She wanted him. And very recently she learned that the things she wanted most would never just fall into her lap, she would have to fight for them tooth and nail.  
Biting her lip, Beth turned from the window and headed towards her bed. She knew this was crazy, no one would expect Mrs. Boland, mom of four and bake sale aficionado, to behave this way. To parade around her own home, all for the eyes of an unrepentant gangster. At one point in time, just the thought of such a thing would have appalled her. Now it merely excited her.

Laying on top of the covers, Beth made sure she was in full view of the window. If Rio wanted to watch, she would provide a show. Lowering her hands, she gently cupped her abundant breasts, lightly tugging on her own nipples. Her breasts were already so sensitive. She knew he would not be this tender with her, he would twist and pinch, lick and bite. So that’s what she did, lowering her top so her breasts were released and exposed. She pinched her own nipples, twisting them slightly, closing her eyes and picturing him leaning above her, whispering in her ear.

Bet the car man doesn’t do it this way, does he? Probably afraid you wouldn’t be able to handle it. But he doesn’t know you as well as I do, does he, darlin’?

“No…” Beth answered out loud, lost in the moment. Right hand still kneading her breast, Beth slid her left hand down her stomach, directly to the vee between her thighs. Again, it was his hand pushing her chemise up to her waist, his hand she felt roughly cupping her there, his finger she felt stroke across her clit. Her whole body jolted at the contact.

As she rubbed her clit in tight circles, Beth thought of what it would be like, to have him kiss his way down her chest, to the light red curls between her thighs. His tattoos would flow with the movement of the muscles of his back as he kissed his way down her body. She imagined his tongue stroking across her folds. He’d start lightly at first, just a tease, before applying more pressure and establishing a heady, addictive rhythm. Her fingers mimicked what she wanted him to do, making her moan into the darkness of the room. She put the hand on her breast, up to her mouth, biting down on the skin where her thumb meets her wrist to stifle her cries.

Her slow circles got faster and faster, her arousal intensified at the mental picture of his dark head between her thighs, his eyes meeting hers as he lashed at her with his tongue. It was that thought, just the idea of those enigmatic eyes staring her down while he did magical things with his mouth, that made her toes curl and her back arch off the bed as all of the muscles in her body tensed up and she came with a moan that echoed through the darkness.

Slowly, Beth came down from the high, her fingers continuing to draw circles lightly on her clit, greedy for those little addicting aftershocks. She let out a long breath as her body melted back onto the thick comforter resting underneath her. Feeling more relaxed than she had in months, Beth soon felt her eyes begin to drift shut.

Then a familiar voice rasped out, “C’mon now, darlin’. That all you got?”


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

“C’mon now, darlin’ That all you got?”

Suddenly, Beth wasn’t so tired anymore. She flew up, crossing her arms over her breasts from where they overflowed from her chemise.

Her voice squeaky with outrage, Beth exclaimed, “Wh-what are you doing in here? How did you get in?” She knew it was foolish to be taken aback, she had tempted the wolf, after all. Hell, she had basically summoned him. But it was one thing to tease the predator from the relative safety of her bedroom, and another thing entirely to be confronted with him directly, invading her space and destroying any illusion of security.

Rio scoffed, “What, you gonna act surprised? Act like you didn’t put on that little show for me?”

Beth straightened her shoulders, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He gave her a look, similar to the one he gave her when she was dishonest with him about killing Boomer. The one that said he knew for a fact she was serving him a load of bull. “You laid in here and played with that pretty little pussy when you knew I was just outside there and now you’re gonna pretend like you had no idea what you were doin’?”

Her eyes widened at his gruff words, “I….um…”

“Nah, darlin’. I’m done playing games with you.” His eyes dropped to her fingers, which were nervously twisting the thin straps of her chemise. His tongue traced the inside of his lip as he leaned casually against the door jam, hands shoved in his pockets. “So, what were you thinkin’ about?”

Beth bit her lip, considering her options. She knew if she asked him to leave, he would turn around and leave. Leave her to lay back on her empty sheets alone and spend the rest of the night tossing and turning, wondering what it would have been like, to be with him. And that’s not what she wanted. Not at all. After all, she had been the one to slip into her favorite lingerie, the one she knew flattered her large chest and emphasized the dip to her waist. She had been the one to lay on her marriage bed, in full view of the window, in full view of him and stroke herself to an orgasm stronger than one she’d experienced in quite a long time.

With those thoughts on her mind, Beth Boland did something she’d been too concerned about other people to do before. She selfishly grabbed at this opportunity, “You. I was thinking about you.”

Rio’s only reaction was a slight smirk that tipped the corner of his lip up, “Oh yeah? And what exactly was I doin’?”

Beth swallowed her nerves, even as she could feel her cheeks heated. She was sure he could see it, even with just the moon providing the only source of light for the room, “You were pinching my nipples.”

His eyes widened slightly, then they narrowed on her, sparking with a predatory glint. He obviously had expected her to blanch, to turn away once more from this thing sizzling between them. He pushed away from the wall and walked slowly towards the bed, “Is that all I was doin’?”

Beth shook her head, trying to pull on the same will of steel that allowed her to lie right to Agent Turner’s face in graphic sexual detail. But this situation was a lot different than that one. Back then, Rio had just begun to blur the lines in her head on who should be considered a good person. Sure, he played a surprising role in her fantasies, but between the fact that he was a gang leader and the whole confusing mess with Dean, Rio had been firmly labeled as ‘do not touch’ in her mind. Things had drastically changed between them now, and scarily enough, she wanted to touch him more than anything in the world at the moment.

So she told him, stumbling and blushing but sure of what and who she wanted.

“No, that’s just where you started, you tugged and even bit and I loved it. Then, you kissed your way down my stomach, to my…” Here, she faltered. She couldn’t remember if there was ever a time in her life that she had said the word ‘pussy’, she really never had reason to, Dean was never one for dirty talk. Or foreplay. She watched Rio make his way slowly towards the bed until he sat on the edge of it. He reached out, resting his hand on her lower thigh, lightly stroking the skin there. She swore her toes curled just from that and she began breathing heavier.

“Go on.” He gently urged, eyes focused on hers as those callused hands continued their maddening caresses.

She gathered her fortitude and tried to regain her concentration, “You kissed your way to my pussy, where you licked at me until I came.” She felt her thighs try to clench together, between the words coming out of her own mouth and touch of his hand, she needed friction and she needed it fast.

Rio groaned, his hand tightening on her thigh, “Ah, darlin’, I like the way you think.” And then he kissed her.

His lips were softer than she had expected, but that softness was contradicted by the roughness of his mustache and she felt as if they fit to hers perfectly. His tongue licked the seam of her lips, demanding entrance. She let him in with a moan, the sound deepening as his tongue met and caressed hers. Beth lifted her hands to the back of his head, light scraping her fingernails across the soft hair there, loving the feeling.

At the sensation, Rio bit down on her bottom lip, causing her to cry out in pleasurable surprise. He pulled her thigh up, forcing her to fall back onto the bed as he came over her. He fit perfectly between her thighs and Beth hitched her knees at his hips to keep him in place.

He pulled back, and she desperately grasped at him, greedy for the contact. This was finally happening, she had no plans to just allow it to stop now. Rio chuckled, “Relax, darlin’. I am nowhere near done with you.”

Her inner muscles clenched at his gravelly voice. She avidly watched him as he took off his shirt, exposing a chest that was all dark tattoos and lean, powerful muscles. Next came his pants and her breathing picked up at the sight on him completely naked, his hard cock standing proudly at attention. She swallowed.

Rio smirked at her expression, “Like what you see?”

“Possibly.” Beth quipped, giving him her best haughty glance.

He chuckled and reached for the hem of her chemise. Beth felt a moment's hesitation, stomach muscles clenching again, but not in the pleasurable way they had before. Beth was older than him and she had given birth to four kids. She doubted he would be used to seeing the stretch marks still decorating her hips and breasts on the normal women he slept with.

Rio let out a harsh breath, his eyes taking her in, “Fuck, Elizabeth.” And, just like that, she forgot all about her flaws and imperfections, concentrating once more just on him.

He grabbed her breasts, his hands barely able to span their surface as he roughly kneaded them, pulling and twisting her sensitive nipples just like he had in her fantasy. Only this time, it was so much better, because he was actually here with her and not just an untouchable figure out there in the darkness.

As he began kissing and sucking on her neck, her nails scraped down his neck and back, across all that intriguing ink decorating his skin. She would ask him about them later, she decided. She had something much more important on her mind at the moment. He nipped at her breasts, her stomach, her hips, and eventually the inside of her thighs, his tongue soothing the slight sting his blunt teeth evoked.

When his mouth settled between her thighs, she cried out, back arching off of the bed. Holy God, real Rio was so much better than dream Rio. He looped her legs over his shoulders forcing her things to make room for the width of him and cupped her ass in his large hands. His tongue stroked, his lips sucked, and his beard rasped addictively against her inner thigh, heightening her pleasure. One of his hands left her ass to stroke the areas his mouth wasn’t touching and one of his irresistible fingers slid inside her, soon joined by another. Those damn fingers twisted and she felt them curl inside her, hitting at just the right spot. Her cries began more consistent now, and completely uncontrollable.

Unthinkingly, her hands latched on his head, pushing his mouth closer, demanding more pressure...right there…. “Fuck!” Beth shouted as her climax rushed over her, more intense than her self-induced one earlier. Her whole body tightened, clenching Rio tighter to her as she writhed in the pleasure of it.

He genteled his fingers and mouth as she came down, giving her a second to catch her breath before laying on top of her once more, his cock sliding through her soaked pussy.. She could taste herself on his tongue as it swept into her mouth and she dug her nails into his shoulders at the pleasure of it all. His mouth met her ear, “I love hearing those dirty words come out of that pouty red mouth of yours. You always look so perfect and put together, but you look fuckin’ gorgeous gettin’ all hot and sweaty and messed up.”

Beth moaned and pulled his mouth back to hers, feeling his smirk as their lips met again. She began rotating her hips, rubbing her clit against the head of his cock. Rio groaned, grabbing her left leg under the knee, wrenching it up and over his hip, fitting his cock to her entrance. He paused there for a second, making sure her eyes were on his as he slowly pushed inside of her. She felt unbearably but amazingly full and pushed at his shoulders in an effort to get him moving. She wasn’t sure she was able to talk at the moment.

She had thought just him being inside her was a pleasure, but then he started thrusting, in deep, sure strokes that made her toes curls and sounds of pleasure escaped from her throat each time his hips met hers. Her hands roamed his body, grabbing at any skin they could, his back, his hips, before they landed on his ass, feeling the muscles underneath the taut skin flex with every thrust. His mouth claimed hers as he sped up, and the kiss was barely a kiss at all, more just a clumsy meeting of tongues and teeth as they both lost themselves to that seemingly never ending friction.

Amazingly, Beth could feel yet another climax tightening her muscles and she could have sworn she felt stars dance behind her eyes at the intensity of it. Rio sped up the pace of his thrusts, his nails digging into the soft flesh of her hips. Above her, his body tensed and his movements became jerky and disorganized, his teeth biting down on her neck, hard enough to leave a mark and she felt him fill her.

Rio pumped within her a few more times before carefully withdrawing. She still winced from the slight aftershocks, but it was hardly unpleasant. She was loving the feeling of lethargy flowing through her and she relaxed into her mattress, not even caring about clean up.

Rio, still breathing heavy, went into the bathroom and came back in possession of a damp washcloth. He wiped between her legs, relieving her of the sticky feeling she had. When he finished cleaning them both off, he flopped down on the bed beside her, wrapping her in his arms.

Her head resting on his chest, Beth began to overthink about what this meant for the two of them. Was it just a one time thing? Did he just see her as an easy lay? These thoughts churned around and around inside her head. Almost as if he could hear them, Rio said, “Just sleep, darlin’.”

Beth sighed against his neck, deciding to let go of her worries for the moment. She really didn’t want to discuss it now anyways, to put a label on whatever it was between them. A label would make it real, which meant it could be taken away from her. She wasn’t ready for that. Right now, she just wanted to laze in his arms and soak up his presence.

So she did.


End file.
